Pain and Mental Chaos
by Chibi Peter Pan
Summary: And so we find three, dimming lights. One lurking in his dreams, wishing it was reality; One stuck in reality wishing it was all a dream; One stuck in both wishing neither was true. [[YY RB MM]]
1. Dreams or Reality

Ym/Nm:: "Did we really write this!? WOW It's angsty!! Well since this is so angsty you're not going to get a lot of author comments. In fact there probably won't even be some comical relief.wow."  
  
Disclaimer:: We don't own YuGiOh or the Bohemian Rhapsody  
  
//Bakura//  
  
/Ryou/  
[[Lyrics]]  
~*~*~Dream Sequence~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~Ryou's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I find myself shrouded in darkness. I can't see anything. Terror grabs hold of me. I'm used to this feeling by now, I've felt it ever since you came, and made my life a living hell. And yet this darkness doesn't feel like yours. Suddenly I notice a white light heading towards me. I stare at the light trying to figure out what it is, and suddenly I see your face. You smile and reach out your hand to me as though nothing's wrong, as if you really aren't the cause of all my pain and mental chaos. And yet I reach out to you anyways. You move closer and whisper in my ear the words that I have so longed to hear. "My dear Hikari, my little light, I know the pain that I have put you through, and I regret every second of it."  
  
You move closer to me and I do not resist. My mind screams to me 'What am I doing?! He's just going to hurt me again!' But my heart and soul seem to be controlling my body and keeping me in place. You bend down ever closer, still whispering to me, "I'm so sorry my precious Hikari, I don't deserve you, you should not feel the pain I've caused, but I must tell you one thing.I love you my dear little light, and I always will. I promise from now on that I will not be the cause of your pain, but the one to cease it." I hold my breath as you come in even closer, and suddenly I feel your lips upon mine and I know your words are true, for you kiss me gently and lovingly, not harsh and demanding, and I can feel myself giving into you. Suddenly you break the kiss, and you look down at me with warm, chocolate eyes, to see my reaction. I look up at you and I know there are tears in my eyes and I hear myself saying, "Aishiteru" Suddenly the scene is shattered.......  
  
~*~*~End Dream Sequence~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura had opened to Ryou's room so hard that it had knocked a picture of Ryou's family off the wall, causing it to shatter on the hard floor. Bakura seemed determined to get Ryou out of the sanctuary of his dreams. Despite all of this Ryou acted as though he was still asleep, though a few tears still fell down his cheeks as he realized not only did his dream shatter, but he also knew what picture it could only be. He knew the consequence of his actions, and yet he still did not want to wake up. Bakura had had enough of this and yanked Ryou out of his bed.  
  
//You worthless piece of shit, what are you still doing in bed!? You haven't even made me breakfast yet! And because I had to storm in here the sight of you has made me lose my apitite!//  
  
And with that he stormed out of the room after he threw Ryou down. Ryou remained where he was, eyes closed as he questioned himself 'Why me!?'  
  
[[Is this the real life?]]  
  
~*~*~Dream Sequence/Flashback~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I open my eyes and find myself in front of our game shop, and I see you, my Yami, my darkness, the holder of my heart and yet you don't know my feelings. You sit there on the couch still ever ignorant of the feelings I have for you. And sitting next to you is the one person I can't believe you gave the affection I so long desire to. And I realize that I am once again trapped inside my memories. I know this moment all too well, it has been a month since you and your dear Seto got together. And I know what he's going to ask and I also know that you accept, and still I am unable to stop you, I never was able to. I see Seto lean in to ask you the one question I so dreaded, and I hear those words once again fall upon my ears, shattering my soul for the thousandth time. And despite the fact that you really are the cause of all my pain and mental chaos, I wish with all my being that I could change what is about to happen.  
  
"So Yami will you move to Egypt with me?"  
  
I feel the tears fall from my eyes as they did the last time, and the time before, and the time before.And I know exactly what you are going to say for I am still haunted by those simple words.  
  
"Of course, love, I'd go anywhere with you."  
  
I hear and feel it again, that horrible, horrible shattering, and I know, oh how I know that once again I am alone, so very, very alone. And now my world and everything I held dear becomes a void of emptiness and despare as I lose myself in my sorrow, and once again those words echo in my head, 'I'm alone, always alone, so very.very.alone.'  
  
~*~*~End Dream Sequence/Flashback~*~*~  
  
yugi continues to lay in bed lost in his dream, lost in his nightmare, lost in his memories, just lost..  
  
[[Is this just fantasy?]]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Malik's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You stumble home, once again lost in your own world, you do not care about anybody, not even me, your light, the one that loves you so.You really are dark, you really are the cause of all my pain and mental chaos. Your anger was already bad enough, but soon you started to ad fuel to that fire everytime you took a sip of that horrid drink, that awful, awful liquid Why? And now it seems that you cannot tell the difference between your enemies and your loved ones, and it seems that I am the one who must suffer for this. Everyone more I wake up and hope that it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare. But it's not, it's all real, you're real, the pain is real. Why? Why can't this just be one of my many dreams?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[[Caught in a landslide]]  
  
And so all three Hikaris know that they are stuck in this world that the darkness, that their darkness, their Yamis have created for them, only for them.  
  
[[No escape from reality]]  
  
They all slowly open their eyes and looks upwards towards the sky. As they all wish that they could just fly away, and leave everything behind them.  
  
[[Open you're eyes Look up to the skies And see.....]]  
  
And so we find three, dimming lights. One lurking in his dreams, wishing it was reality; One stuck in reality wishing it was all a dream; One stuck in both wishing neither was true.  
  
Nm:: "Wow! I love that ending!!!!"  
  
Ym:: "Yeah! Me too!"  
  
Nm:: "And don't worry people we'll continue the song in the next chappie"  
  
Ym:: "This time we want you to read and review" 


	2. Why it hurts

Yami:: "You're bashing me aren't you!?"  
  
Ym:: "No never Yami we would- Scatter!!!!"  
  
Ym and Nm run off  
  
Yami:: "GET BACK HERE!!!!!"  
  
Ym and Nm:; "SETO!"  
  
Seto walks in holding laptop and cd player.  
  
Bakura hugs Ryou:: "I would never do this!"  
  
Marik looks at bottle of beer:: "Do you guys know how gross that stuff really is"  
  
Everybody:: "YES"  
  
Disclaimer:: We don't own YuGiOh or Bohemian Rhapsody  
  
~~~~~~~~Ryou's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk down the street, and notice all the people stare at me. Well actually not at me, they see a little boy, one with bruises and scars, ones that will probably never heal. They continue to stare feeling sorry for me. Pity, just the perfect word, I must really be what my Yami says, pitiful, so pitiful. Even people I don't know, know that I am weak, that's why they stare, that's why the feel story for me. Why can't I escape my weakness?  
  
[[I'm just a poor boy  
  
I need no sympathy]]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why is it everytime I think things will be okay, they always seem to get worse? All my joy comes at a cost, a price I don't realize until it's too late. I always thought friendship would be with me forever, but just as quickly as I got friends I lost them all. Jou went to live with his sister, Anzu went to dance school and Honda with her, Ryou, poor Ryou stuck with his abusive Yami, And Malik, his Yami became an alcoholic and it seems all three of us are stuck. My own Yami, leaving me for another, not even caring. Then leaving me all together.  
  
[[Because I'm easy come, easy go  
  
Little high, little low]]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Malik's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just wanna go. I just wanna leave everything. I feel a slight breeze hit my skin, I wish I could float away with that breeze, it doesn't matter where it carries me, just as long as it's away from Marik. How can it be that right when I start to feel closer to my Yami, my love he decides to change his personality? Curtisy of a brown bottle, that holds all of my nightmares. How is it that Marik can go from being the one that would protect me to the one that honestly just doesn't care that I'm even existing? Why can't I leave? Why can't I just leave this place? What is holding me here? When nothing really matters anymore. Even my love has been shattered.  
  
[[Anyway the wind blows  
  
Doesn't really matter, to me  
  
To me.]]  
  
Ym:: "wow just wait in the next chappie we get a plot!"  
  
Nm:: "WOW!"  
  
Bakura still holding Ryou:: "I WOULDN'T I SWEAR!!!"  
  
Nm:: "You shouldn't swear Baki-chan, it's unbecoming of you"  
  
Bakura:: "Fuck off"  
  
Ym:: "Great now we have to make it PG-13! Thanks Bakura!" kicks him  
  
Nm:: "Please review" 


	3. A Yamis' Pain

Ym:: "um....aren't we supposed to be working on a Knight's True Worth?"  
  
Nm:: "We're just lazy"  
  
Ym:: "Wait if we're writing a different one how does that make us lazy?"  
  
Nm:: "Just drop the subject"  
  
Ym:: "Doesn't matter we only have one reviewer" ::glomps only reviewer:: "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" ::glares at everybody who doesn't read ficcy::  
  
Nm:: "...right"  
  
Disclaimer:: same as the first one and the one after it.  
  
~~~~~~~~Bakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk down the street like I've done thousands of times, with that same thought on my mind, 'Why!? Why do I treat him the way I do? And why do I care?! And does it seem everytime I hurt him I cause my own pain in doing so!? Why can't he just stop invading my dreams?! Why can't I just stop thinking of him!?' Suddenly I look behind me and I know someone is following me. But who? Who could it be? I pray that it is not the one that currently fills my mind. I turn back forward and continue walking, but I still feel that person walking behind me. Who could it be?  
  
I walk by a particuallarly dark alley when someone suddenly pulls me in the shadows, as I am to preoccupied to react as I normally would. Is this the one? Is this the person following me? No this is just some moron waiting to take anybody who looked weak. Me? Weak? Boy will he regret this.  
  
I hear him whisper in my ear, "Give me all your valuables"  
  
And a quick thought goes through my mind, 'the one I value is not here.' I shake my head from these thoughts. No! It can't be! I did not fall in love with my Hikari!  
  
I smirk in my usual manner and I can feel the thug back away from this.  
  
I reach into my pocket and grab my favorite card. As I draw it out I look at the man and sneer, "You are about to expiernce a fate worth than death. And I promise you it won't end soon."  
  
I summon the Man-Eater Bug and watch as my little pain takes its fill. Suddenly I hear a gasp from behind me, and it seems that this thug has a friend.  
  
And I hear his friend say, in a rather shaky voice, "What the fuck just happened!? Who the hell are you!?"  
  
I shrug, "Does it matter?"  
  
"Well does this matter" I hear a faint whimper that sounds all too familiar. I slowly turn around and feel the terror creep up inside of me as I realize who it was that had gasped, and who the man now chooses to use against me.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
[[Mama  
  
Just killed a man  
  
Put a gun against his head  
  
Pulled my trigger  
  
Now he's dead]]  
  
~~~~~~~~~Marik's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I find myself in his hell hole again, and yet it's strangely comforting. I see my drinking buddies beside me, we all have our sorrows, our horrible, horrible sorrows. But for some odd reason mine seems to be so much different than theirs. They use this numbing drink to drown away lost loves, and here I am trying to drown away one found.  
  
I don't know how long it's been since I found out that I loved my dear Hikari, but I can't handle this alien feeling of mine. I wasn't meant for love, and I wasn't meant to be loved. So once again I pour this burning liquid down my throat as the thoughts and pains slowly fade away, and I know once again what I will do again tonight.  
  
Oh Malik, my love I am so sorry. I cannot handle the pain, and yet I bring so much to you. I know eventually you will just leave me. But I can't seem to stop myself.  
  
Another drink goes down my throat and slowly I feel you slip away along with it.  
  
At first this sweet addiction seemed so right as it would cloud over all of my feelings and confusion, and I though all the pain would finally go away, but as I drove down deeper into this new nightmare of life. I realize the pain comes back, but stronger than before. But this time it's not only me that suffers. Why can't I let go?  
  
[[Mama  
  
Life had just begun  
  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away]]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly I pack my things and explain why I must leave you. I look over at you as your mask of cheerfulness cracks as one frown creases your little face, but it is quickly replaced by a new one. And I think to myself, 'am I really doing the right thing? Leave you here for the world to take? It must be because I love Seto.at least I think I do.Yes that has to be it'  
  
I smile back at you and I begin to walk down the stares and out the door. I walk up to his limo and I see you standing at the window, crying. And once again I wonder if I'm really doing the right thing? How is it your sorrow can cause so much pain to me? I shouldn't be feeling this much pain?  
  
I'm sorry to leave you little one, but I must go. And I don't know when I will return, yet I think to myself, 'Why must I leave? Why am I really away from you?'  
  
I don't know the answers to any of these questions. The only thing I know for sure is that I never meant to make you cry.  
  
[[Mama  
  
oooooooooooooo  
  
Did mean ta make you cry  
  
If I'm not back  
  
You can end this time tomorrow  
  
Carry on, carry on  
  
As if nothing really matters]]  
  
Ym:: "Guess that isn't much of plot now is it?'  
  
Nm:: "Who cares it's angsty"  
  
Yami glares at Ym and Nm. And hugs Yugi  
  
Bakura still hugging Ryou  
  
Marik still glaring at beer bottle with disgust, now hugging Malik.  
  
Ym:: "I feel so alone" ::Hugs Mikiro {miko}:: (Yes we changed her name too many people were using Miko)  
  
Nm:: "........review?" 


	4. Bitter Reality

Nm- "Hey look Ym's not here" -evil smirk-  
  
Everybody- "OH CRAP!"  
  
Nm- "I getta write the ficcy all by myself!!!.....well actually Ym wrote Ryou and Baki-chan's part But I wrote the rest!"  
  
Bakura- "SO SHE'S THE ONE THAT WRITES THAT SHIT!!!!"  
  
Nm- "BAKI-CHAN!!! We already have enough language in this because of you!"  
  
Nm- "Now back to the ficcy, and I still get to type it all by myself!"  
  
Seto- "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Nm-suddenly ducked taped to the wall-  
  
Seto-sighs and begins typing fic, playing CD player-  
  
Disclaimer- Read the first ones  
  
********************************  
  
~*~*~Ryou's POV~*~*~ I don't know why I followed you. I just want to know more about you...I want to know why you leave me alone...why you don't...love me. Then again the position I'm in, I guess, is proof of why you have me so.  
  
***********************  
  
Here I am in the arms that chain me to this black lurking shadow, with a cold, steel knife held to my nick and I here my captor say, "Well does this matter?"  
  
Slowly, or at least to me it seemed low, you turn around and thoughts fly through my mind, 'What will you reaction be? Anger? Sorrow? Or could it be...joy? Joy in seeing me this way, with my life in the hands of the quick and yet painful death.' Suddenly I realize I don't want you to turn around, I don't want you to see me...why?! Why can't you just love me!? Tears slowly stream down my face as I prepare myself to see that grin of yours that haunts me so much...The grin that you always love when you see my blood and tears.  
  
You finish your rotation and I look right into your eyes and I am surprised to see the emotion shining through them. It wasn't joy, or anger...no could that be...fear? What do you fear Bakura? Are you scared that he will take the ring around my neck...or the fact that you will die as well? Or maybe...just maybe you fear that fact that I might die...could it be?  
  
"Ryou"  
  
I'm snapped back to reality by the faint calling of my name. I look up at you and I am unable to control myself "Bakura please help me"  
  
//WHY RYOU!? WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME!?//  
  
/I'm sorry Bake-/ I'm cut off as I whimper for the man pushing that blade into my throat and I can feel the warm of my blood slide down. As I look up I can see the anger flaring around you. /Bakura are you all right?/ I hear my mental voice asking and I notice that you flinch ever so slightly.  
  
//GOD DAMNIT RYOU DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!?//  
  
I see you turn that angered gaze upon the man that has captured me. I can feel that lurking figure step back and I once again hear that voice and it starts to make me sick. "Stay back if you value his life!"  
  
Your own ice-cold voice replies "If you draw anymore blood from MY Hikari I swear I'll make you suffer so much that you will have wished that I had just killed you!" The shadow seems to get a little nervous now, so you decide to take a step towards me. The man panics and in his confusion he thrusts the knife into my side and then he vanishes down the dark streets.  
  
//RYOU!!!//  
  
I barely hear you scream in my mind as my body is swallowed by the pain.  
  
I look up into your tear filled eyes with my own dull blank ones. I feel my entire body go cold. /Bakura...I'm so sorry...please forgive me...please love me.../ Suddenly the impending darkness consumes me.  
  
[[Too late my time has come  
  
Sent shivers down my spine  
  
Body's aching all the time]]  
  
*************************************  
  
~*~*~Malik's POV~*~*~  
  
I wince as I hear the door slam, a sound all too familiar to my ears. I look out the window and catch a glimpse of you as you head back to your sanctuary. I ram my fists into the wall. 'Why!? Why do you always!? For one night, just one night I wish you would go back to being the one I love...'  
  
I shake my head. No! That's it! I've had enough! I'm leaving! I don't care anymore! I rush around the house collecting everything I need or at least want. I look out the window as it starts to rain. It doesn't matter I'm still leaving.  
  
I sigh as my mind wanders to the other two, the only ones that understand my pain, my fellow Hikaris, Ryou and Yugi. Ryou a little bit more. He knows what it's like to have an abusive Yami that just doesn't care. But then, his Yami was abusive to begin with...  
  
I hope those two will be okay. Maybe Ryou will wise up and leave his Yami like I'm about to do. But what about Yugi? He can't exactly run away like we can, considering his Yami's already gone.  
  
I clear my head of these thoughts. I take a quick glance around my room to see if there's anything I'm forgetting. I see the Millennium Rod sitting on the floor by my dresser. Should I take it? No it'll only make it easier for Marik to find me.  
  
I go downstairs, and I'm out the door without even a backward glance. My thoughts wander back to Ryou and Yugi. I hop they'll make it. I hope they'll see that our Yamis just don't give a damn. As much as the three of us want to deny it, it's the truth, and there's nothing any of us can do to change that...  
  
[[Good-bye everybody  
  
I've got to go  
  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth]]  
  
************************************************  
  
~*~*~Yugi's POV~*~*~  
  
I stare down that my sneakers, watching as I put one foot in front of the other. They make a soft splashing noise every time they hit the rain covered cement, rain has sunk into my shoes, soaking my socks.  
  
I bump into the few people that are stuck out here in this raging storm, but unlike me they seek to escape this thunder of rain. I really don't care, my body has long since gone numb, inside and out.  
  
The sky's hard tears mix with my own frail ones as I sit down on the park bench I have sought out so many times before. The sky is lit up for a brief moment, showing me my dreary and deserted sanctuary.  
  
As soon as I'm still memories immediately begin to fly through my mind. Each one causing my tears to fall faster, until each crystal drop is quicker than the raindrops that fall just above it.  
  
The images in my mind are put on pause for a moment as my body is wracked with a sudden cough. I know that if I stay out here much longer I'll get pneumonia and most-likely die. I have to wonder if that would be better, for me to just be gone. If I was would anyone care? I think Malik and Ryou would, but what about the others? And what about Yami? If I were to die would Yami die too? I don't really know. Maybe if I hadn't existed in the first place...  
  
My thought as broken as I hear something moving towards me...  
  
[[Mama  
  
ooooooooooooooo  
  
I don't wanna die  
  
But sometimes wish I'd never been born at all]]  
  
*********************************  
  
Nm-sniffles- "IT'S SO SAD!!!!"  
  
Yamis-still hugging their Hikaris not appearing to be letting go anytime soon-  
  
Nm-sweatdrops- "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight...um......Read and Review?" 


	5. What have I done?

Ym sulking in the corner:: "She put up the last chappie without me! How cruel!"  
  
Nm still taped to wall, though she can talk:: "Me cruel!! You told me to type it without you!"  
  
Ym sniffles and cried, "But I didn't know you'd put it up without me"  
  
Nm, "I told you I was!!!!"  
  
Ym: "oh.." shrugs and lets her down.  
  
Nm: "I'm free!!!"  
  
Ym glares at readers, "And all those who wanted us to put up longer chappies here ya go! My poor brain!"  
  
Nm:: ".right.disclaimer.read the first ones..oh and if all the words aren't there it's due to the fact the one we can't spell or two we can't understand them so don't get mad at us..enjoy"  
  
*************************************  
  
~*~*~Malik's POV~*~*~  
  
I stand out in the rain think which way to go. Suddenly I hear a very faint cry drifting with the breeze, but it is quickly drowned out in the rain. I begin walking in the direction I think it came from, that voice sounded strangely familiar.  
  
For every step I take the rain falls harder and harder as though the sky itself were crying for the loss of one of heaven's Angels. Each crystal drop seems to be a sea with which to wash away the world's pain.  
  
A quick flash of lightning shows the outline of a small figure on a bench, slightly hunched over. Even from this distance I can tell it's one of the other dimming lights so like myself.  
  
Poor Yugi.his Yami left, although for me that would be the best thing, but it seems that simple fact has driven Yugi insane. I can see him before me but he's not really there, lost in a darkness, a darkness that replays the worst memories over and over again. That's why she's always running, running helps him forget. It's rare to see him still, just sitting there.  
  
I can see that dazed expression on his face. What's going through his mind now? It's so hard to tell. I can see by the circles under his eyes that he hasn't had sleep for weeks, at least nothing that doesn't include nightmares.  
  
I walk close to him, and he doesn't even notices me.  
  
~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~  
  
Malik walked over and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, drawing him closer. Yugi slowly looked up at Malik, eyes slightly glazed over.  
  
"M-Malik? I-is it y-you? I-is it r-really you?" Yugi whispered the words so delicately, as though they would break in an instant.  
  
"Yes Yugi, it really is me. I'm really here."  
  
Yugi leaned his head on Malik's chest. He whispered the words that brought the other Hikari on the verge of tears.  
  
"Why? Why won't they go away? Why won't they just leave me alone? As soon as I stop moving they come.WHY!?"  
  
Malik hugged Yugi closer, "I don't know Yugi, I just don't know."  
  
Malik looked down at him, tears in his eyes, 'Only something dark, something purely evil could cause so much pain.only a Yami' he thought to himself as he watched the smaller boy in his arms.  
  
[[I see the little silhouette o of a man  
  
Scotta moosh  
  
Scotta moosh  
  
Can you do the fan tango?]]  
  
~*~*~Marik's POV~*~*~  
  
I've been in here for the past four hours straight, four, four hours away from him. I love him so much, but I just can't handle it. I'm not used to this feeling; I've only really known anger and hatred. I try so hard to turn this love back into anger, but I can't. I don't want to hurt my love, but that's all I seem to do. I like this feeling, but I don't know what to do with it, I'm lost in my emotions, as well as this little bottle in front of me. This happens every night.I feel my mind slip away from my body. Every time I hit my precious Hikari I can see it out of my own eyes, but I can't stop. It's as though someone has used my own Millennium Rod again me, my mind screams at me, 'STOP THIS!' But still I go on into this relentless beating. Every slap, every punch cuts deep in my soul, as I know it does his as well, but I just don't stop. How can I cause someone I love so much pain?  
  
I know something bad is going to happen tonight and I'm sure it's going to be my entire fault. I'm sure I'm going to end up beating my poor Malik again.  
  
I know I've lost control of my actions as I feel myself get up and leave the bar. I feel anger rise inside of me, as mow own sickening voice leaves my mouth in that slurred, disgusting tone, "I can't believe that little shit left the house. I wonder where he's going? I don't really matter, I'll find him.I always do."  
  
The same part of me thinks, 'How can I threat my Hikari this way? Why hasn't he left sooner? And why can't I just accept the way I feel?!'  
  
I stumble towards the park and see Malik, but he's not alone. There's a flash of lightning as I feel a part of me break.'I've done it, I've pushed him into the arms of another.' He'll never love me now, and it's all my fault, it's all my fault.  
  
I hear myself scream, just as the thunder comes, "MALIK!"  
  
I can see the terror on my Hikari's face, as well as the one with him.Yugi.  
  
I can fell my conscience leave me as I storm over to cause more pain to the one I love. But in the very back of my mind I can hear a faint, dying whisper, 'I'm sorry'  
  
[[thunder bold and lightning Very, very frightening me]]  
  
~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~  
  
Malik turns around, holding Yugi tighter, know exactly who is behind them.  
  
Malik shutters, "What do you want, Marik?" he spats the last word with disgust.  
  
Marik storms over and grabs Malik's arm cause the two lights to separate.  
  
Marik in his drunken rage yells, "HA! I CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED! YOU LITTLE SHIT! I KNEW YOU'D CHEAT ON ME! YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Malik rips his arm away from his Yami, "CHEATING ON YOU!? WITH THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN TREATING ME I'M SURPRISED YOU THINK OF ME AS ANYTHING! BUT THEN AGAIN YOU WON'T EVEN REMEMBER THIS CONVERSATION WHEN YOU GET ALL SOBERED UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
  
Slowly what Marik's Hikari says sinks into him as his eyes bulge out with anger, "YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" He raises his head ready to strike Malik, when Yugi woke from his daze and ran over grabbing onto Marik's shirt, "NO! Marik you can't hit your Hikari! You're supposed to protect him! You're his Yami!"  
  
Marik turns on Yugi and hits him away, "SHUT UP YOU DAMN MIDGET! YOU'RE YAMI LEFT YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT!? NONE OF US CARE!!"  
  
"YUGI!" Malik screamed, as Marik turned and punched Malik in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, but as he fell he whispered, "I hate you Yami, I really hate you"  
  
In the back of Marik's mind he screamed, 'what have I done to this precious gift I was given!?.What have I done!?'  
  
He picked up Malik and carried him back to the house.  
  
[[Gallilao  
  
------------Gallilao  
  
Gallilao  
  
----------Gallilao  
  
Gallilao  
  
Gallilao Figueroa]]  
  
~*~*~Yugi's POV~*~*~  
  
Oh no.I've stopped moved. I can slowly feel the darkness coming back; it's going to start again, isn't it! I wanna get up and run, I don't want it to come back but I can't.Please no, not again.  
  
And it's not just the memories of my Yami anymore, it's gone back.before.when my parents used to come home every night and cause me so much pain.so much pain.until my grampa finally took me away, but now he's gone too.  
Marik's right, no one loves me, no one cares.  
  
[[I'm just a poor boy  
  
No body loves me]]  
  
~*~*~Yami's POV~*~*~  
  
Here I am again, Domino City. Why did I leave again? Him? How could I leave everything for him? Slowly I walk by the park, the place where I used to kick back and relax with all of my friends, including.Yugi.  
  
I look over to see a small form sitting in the mud, rain still pouring.could it be? I can't but.but it is.I think to myself, 'Oh no another bully must have gotten to him, and I wasn't here to stop it!'  
  
I run over to my little Hikari and quickly lift him into my arms. 'How could someone cause him so much pain.?'  
  
I see him open his eyes, but he doesn't really see me, his amethyst orbs are haunted as though he is being forced ot watch something so painful, something he doesn't have to see, as though he's seeing it over and over again.  
  
He suddenly pushed away from me, "NO! NO! It's gotten worse! GO AWAY! You're not really here! You left me, you and everyone else left, left me all alone! Why do you taunt me so? You're never going to be here again, you left me for another! It's bad enough you have to torture me with those horrible memories over and over again, but now you try and feel me with the one thing I want so much! But I know can never be mine!" He suddenly runs off. I can hear him mutter, "Just keep moving, just keeping moving, the memories'll stop."  
  
'I-I can't believe it.my poor little light is haunted and hurting.because of me.all because I left. What have I done to the precious gift I was given.What have I done!?' Left him!? Left him for what!? A fake!? For someone that just wanted to use me as a freak show for other to gawk at!? Seto, you bastard! I wish I could blame you for all of this, but I know it's more my fault than anyone's. How could I do this to the one that I am meant to protect!? I've driven him to the brink of insanity'  
  
I've got to find him; I stand up and run after him.  
  
[[He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him this life from this monstrosity]]  
  
~*~*~Ryou's POV~*~*~  
  
I hear a soft, gentle, and very faint calling my name, but where it originates from is not within my grasp to comprehend.and yet every time I hear it my heart seems to gain hope.then slowly shatter once more. I find myself floating.just floating in this darkness, 'How did I get here? Why am I here? Where is here?' I suddenly feel everything come back to me and my eyes shoot open. /I.I was stabbed.the man in the alleyway.BAKURA!/  
  
I am to panicked to realize this all was sent directly to the person sitting next to me.  
  
~*~*~Bakura's POV~*~*~  
  
//Ryou.Ryou please answer me.Ryou// I can feel the tears coming to my eyes, "Why do I care about him. and how come he loves ME!' That horrible incident replayed in my head as those simple lines.the ones that have captured and yet set my heard free. My Hikari.the one I love's voice echoed through my head.  
  
/I'm sorry Bakura.please forgive me.please love me./  
  
How could he love me? I am the cause of all his pain even now it is all my fault. I knew he was behind me and yet I didn't think to stop and make sure nothing would happen to him.I am a failure to the one I care the most about.how.how can he love me?  
  
I am shocked out of my daze as Ryou's eyes shoot open.  
  
/I.I was stabbed.the man in the alleyway.BAKURA/ I laugh quietly but he seems to notice as his beautiful eyes slowly lock with mine. /B-Bakura are y-you al-alright?/ I feel the anger grow inside of me. 'Why doesn't he ever worry about himself?!' I feel him start to panic a bit as he feels my anger. I calm down.I don't want to hurt him more then I already have. //Ryou I'm fine, but it's not me you should be worried about.I mean you fucking got stabbed and all you can God Damn think about is if I'm okay// He smile.I can almost picture the white wings of my Tenchi when he does that. /I'm sorry Bakura, please don't be mad at me/  
  
I can feel my heart crack from that statement. /I really don't mean to make you so mad Bakura.It just seems that everything I do upsets you.and I don't want you upset/ I see his delicate tears glisten as they gracefully fall down his face and shatter when they hit his hand. I get up and walk over to him, wiping his tears away and hold him close.  
  
//No my little Hikari, you don't need to be sorry.If anybody should be sorry it's me.I have treated you horribly.you do not deserve what I have put you through-//  
  
/No Bakura you were right, I am weak and worthless..you deserve a real Hikari, one that can defend himself..I just get in the way../ I tighten my grip on him. 'What have I done to this precious gift I was give.What have I done'  
  
//No Hikari..I don't want to hear you say or think anything like that again..if anybody is weak it's me..I was never strong enough to admit to you that I loved you...and so I tried to hide it and by doing so I pushed you away..I..I hurt you..I caused you so much pain. Please forgive me Ryou! I'm so sorry! I love you so very much//  
  
He smiles again..oh how I love that smile, I love how his delicate lips move and how his eyes just shine with the joy he feels that I can practically feel it myself. /But Bakura I already do forgive you, because I love you as well/  
  
~*~*~Ryou's POV~*~*~  
  
I slowly wake up to find myself still in the hospital. 'I guess I fell asleep with Bakura holding me' I smile again, 'He loves me, he really does love me!' Look around to find my love but he isn't here. 'Maybe the doctor sent him home or he went to get something to eat.' I try to reassure myself, but I still feel as if something is wrong. My eyes fall upon a not on the nightstand that has my name on the front. I pick it up and read.  
  
Dear Ryou,  
  
By the time you read this I will have already left. Oh Ryou I am so sorry for everything..for every bruise, for every tear I have caused you. I realize now that all I do is cause you pain..and You do not deserve this pain, because of this I feel the best thing to do is just leave you..I cannot stay for fear I will just cause you even more pain. I love you so much my little Hikari..my Tenchi..My love and all I want is for you to be happy, and I know for that to happen you will be much happier with me gone. I am sorry Ryou, but please just forget about me..  
  
Good bye  
  
Bakura  
  
I realize I am in tears and the only thought that is going through my head is, 'I have to find him, I have to go, I must find Bakura.' I pull the I.V. out of my arm and struggle to get up. A nurse runs into my room and tries to keep me down.  
  
"No, no Ryou, you're not well enough to get up yet?  
  
"I HAVE TO GO! LET ME GO!" We continue to fight, she tries to keep me down as others join her, as I try to get free to find my love. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! BAKURA!"  
  
[[Easy come, Easy go  
  
Will you let me go  
  
We will not let you go  
  
---------------------------Let him go  
  
We will not let you go  
  
---------------------------Let him go]]  
  
~*~*~Malik's POV~*~*~  
  
How could he do this!? I was just about to get away..away from all the torment he causes me. But no he has to come in and bring me back to this hellhole.  
  
I hear the door slam and the lock click..How dare he! I am not his property!  
  
I bang on the door screaming, "LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT!!!"  
  
[[We will not let you go  
  
-----------------------------Let me go  
  
We will not let you go  
  
-----------------------------Let me go  
  
We will not let you go  
  
Never, never, never never, let me go]]  
  
**********************************************  
  
Malik: "wow that was long!.:: rereads Marik's part:: "so that's how a drunk person thinks.WAIT! How'd the authors know that!? There's little goodie- tooshoes! They'd never drink in their life!"  
  
Bakura and Marik walk in with drunk authors draped over shoulders::  
  
Yami runs over:: "HOW COULD YOU GET THE AUTHORS DRUNK!!!???"  
  
Bakura:: "DRUNK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DRUNK!? THEY HAD A SIP! A SIP! BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM!!! AND NOW THEY'RE STONE FUCKING DRUNK!!!"  
  
Nm:: "Baki-chan.no.cussing."  
  
*Thunk! *  
  
Ym:: "Floor!"  
  
Nm:: "Sounds good"  
  
*Thunk*  
  
Nm:: "Floor"  
  
Yami:: "ONE SIP! NOBODY GET'S THAT DRUNK FROM ONE SIP!!"  
  
Ym:: "not.true.I.had a .pound cake.once.a liquor pound cake.I had ¾ s of it.the great thing is when ya cook it the achohol leaves.but I was tipsy all night."  
  
Nm:: "yep we have.a low tolerance.for.what was it again?"  
  
Marik:: "A BLOODY MARY! A SIP OF A BLOODY MARY!!!!! LOW TOLERENCE! THAT'S THE BIGGEST UNDERSTATEMENT I'VE EVER HEARD!"  
  
Ym and Nm stand up and lean Yami: "I know you from somewhere" ::fall over laughing their heads off::  
  
Ryou and Yugi walk in:: "what happened"  
  
Ym jumps up and glomps Ryou:: "Ryou my love!"  
  
Bakura:: "What did you call him!?"  
  
Ym:: "My love!"  
  
Bakura twitches and lunges at Ryou and Ym::  
  
Ryou:: "No Bakura! You can't kill the author!" ::He runs off with Ym still clinging to him muttering:: "Watashi no Ai" over and over again, Bakura chasing after them::  
  
Nm glomps Yugi:: "LOOK! My Yugi plushie!"  
  
Yami grabs Nm:: "What!?"  
  
Nm looks at Yami:: "Hey you look like my Plushie" :: clings to Yugi's arm"  
  
Yami:: "What do you mean yours!?"  
  
Nm shows Yami a tag on Yugi's neck buckle that says, 'Nm's Yugi Plushie"  
  
Yami twitches and drags Nm off, her still clinging to Yugi::  
  
Marik:: "That's it I'm going back to the bar."  
  
Malik:: "But you said it was just in the story!"  
  
Marik:: "um." ::runs off:  
  
Malik:: "MARIK!" ::Runs after Marik::  
  
Joey walks in:: "Well since I'm not in this story at all I'm gunna tell you to read and review and tell Nm and Ym to include me and Seto." 


	6. So close but so far

-Nm and Ym walk in- "Ow my head huuuuurts"  
  
-Nm- "What happened"  
  
-Ryou walks in holding asprin and water- "You too have a hangover"  
  
-Ym- "How do we have a hangover? I feel like I had a ton of alcohol"  
  
-Nm- "That's how you get a hangover"  
  
-Ym- "How much alcohol did we have?"  
  
-Bakura runs in- "YOU ONLY HAD A SIP!! OF A FUCKING BLOODY MARY! A SIP! BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU!!"  
  
-Nm- "We had that much? Wow"  
  
-Yami walks in- "Yes a lot more than a liquor pound cake"  
  
-Ym- "we told you about the pound cake?"  
  
-Yami nods head and smirks- "And a lot more than that."  
  
-Marik comes in- "Yeah Ym didn't know ya had a boyfriend"  
  
-Ym blushes-  
  
-Nm- "what'd I say?"  
  
-Yami- "You didn't say anything! You were laughing to hard"  
  
-Nm- "Oh, so I didn't say anything?"  
  
-Yami twitches- "Well there was that whole plushie thing"  
  
-Ym- "Plushie thing?"  
  
-Yami shows Nm the tag from Yugi's buckle-  
  
-Nm laughs nervously- "oops?"  
  
-Bakura twitches- "Speaking of plushie...Ryou is MY koi not yours! MINE!"  
  
-Ym- "...right...um I have a boyfriend now? Does that make it better?" -laughs nervously then hugs picture of boyfriend-  
  
-Bakura twitches- "How about...NO!" -starts chasing Ym-  
  
-Nm- "hehe that's kinda funny"  
  
-Marik- "Why doesn't anybody pick on my Hikari?"  
  
-Ym stops and Bakura just bumps into her- "Cause he's not as important as the other Hikari's"  
  
-Nm- "Plus he's not as cute and adorable"  
  
-Nm and Ym look at each other and think about what they said- "Uh- oh...stupid hang over" -laugh nervously as Marik starts walking towards them- "Now Marik let's me reasonable about this"  
  
-Marik- "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!"  
  
-Ym and Nm scream and run off- "Seto!!!!!!"  
  
-Seto walks in with Joey on a leash-  
  
-everything stops-  
  
-Nm- "Uh...Seto?"  
  
-Seto- "Yea'?"  
  
-Ym- "Why did you bring Joey...on a leash?"  
  
-Seto- "Because he's not in this fic so I thought I'd bring him along"  
  
-Ym- "Yeah but why is he on a leash?"  
  
-Seto- "Cause he's my puppy"  
  
-Nm- "Riiiiiiiight...uh Seto you're fired"  
  
-Seto shrugs and walks off with Joey in tow-  
  
-Everybody sweatdrops-  
  
-Nm- "Let's just start the fic"  
  
Disclaimer:: we don't own YuGiOh or any of Queen's songs  
  
*****************************************  
  
~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~  
  
The storm seemed to intensify as Yugi ran; the rain falling harder and harder as Yami ran after him. You can't tell which feel faster, the drops of warm rain or Yugi's ice-cold tears as he ran away the one person that caused his pain, the one person that could make all the hurt and pain just vanish. He ran away from away from him thinking it was just an illusion, just another memory come back to torture his already shattered soul.  
  
That one person continued to follow him, trying all that he could to get back the treasure he so foolishly left behind. Yami continued to chase his broken Hikari, still refusing to believe that it was his fault that Yugi was this way.  
  
~*~*~Yami's POV~*~*~  
  
This can't be true, my little light wouldn't run like this, at least not from me. What has happened to him? How can he be so sad? How can he run from me, his Yami, his other half?...but then again, I ran from him didn't I? What has warped his mind so much that has caused him to think I'm not really here, that I'm just an illusion? And why would that hurt him so much? Why does it seem to shatter his soul to see me? I can just barely see my light ahead of me, but it's almost as though something has enveloped his once beautiful light. What could this darkness be? I concentrate on our link that had been long ago broken...What is this? Loneliness? How could a heart so pure and caring like Yugi's be lonely? How could anyone leave such an innocent boy alone? And I hear a thought echo in my head once again, 'But didn't I leave him?'  
  
This thought continues to repeat over and over again, as if trying to force me to believe something I could never.  
  
Suddenly I see Yugi slip on the rain-covered pavement and go sprawling. I instantly run faster. I quickly scoop him into my arms. I look into his once bright eyes, that used to shine with joy, but are now clouded and filled with unshed tears.  
  
His eyes seem to suddenly focus on me and filled with utter fear and terror. Why does he fear me so much? His fragile lips, that are now blue from the cold, part as his cracked voice breaks the unbearable silence between us.  
  
"Let me go! Please just let me!"  
  
I stared at him, "Why Yugi? Why are you running? Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Because you're not real! You're not really there! Why must I have the one I love leave me, and cause me so much pain!? And then to have even my own mind mock me!? Why won't it just leave me!? I've already lived these horrible memories! Why do I have to live them again and again!? The only cause more pain! That's why I'm running! I have to! I have to out run them! I have to be faster than these memories! That's why I have to get away! That's why you must let me go! You have to! You may look like the one I love! But you're not! I'm meant to be alone, I see that now! I realize that's why he left! I'm not meant to have anyone love me! That's why you must let me go! PLEASE!"  
  
I stared in shock as my heartbroken Hikari slipped out of my arms and started running again.  
  
'It's my fault, it's all my fault. I left him, I left him, it's all my fault' These words play over and over again in my mind. My seemingly simple mistake has shattered my precious light's heart, his mind, his very soul. Because of my selfishness I fear I will never be able to put these pieces back together. This puzzle will be even more difficult to solve than that of the one that currently hangs around my neck.  
  
I glance down at the Millennium puzzle, the simple puzzle...at least it seems simple now. I realize this puzzle took my Hikari, my very determined Hikari eight years to solve. It took him so long, but he never gave up. So neither will I. I will solve the puzzle of my Hikari's soul, no matter how long it takes. I must put these pieces back into place, I must make things right.  
  
But how? I can't follow him, it only seems to make things worse. What will I do?  
  
~*~*~Yugi's POV~*~*~  
  
I continue to run, as I know I'm leaving it behind, even though I know it will catch up to me it always does. It's almost as though the devil himself is torturing my soul and as if his relentless grip holds my mind. I can just see him laughing, I can see the joy he gets from this pain, this pain he has created for me, only me.  
  
[[Oh mamamia mamamia  
  
Mamamia let me go  
  
-------------------------  
  
Has the devil put aside for me]]  
  
~*~*~Malik's POV~*~*~  
  
I continue to pound on the door, calling out to Marik, screaming for him to let me out. I stop and listen for a moment, no other sound reaches my ears than that of my own breathing, I know my Yami has finally passed out.  
  
I slump against the door. I glance to my right and see my suitcase. I look to the wall opposite me suddenly remembering my window. How could I have been so foolish? It all seems so simple now. I jump up, grabbing my suitcase and run over to the window, opening it ever so carefully for fear that I might awaken my psychotic tormentor. I easily jump from the window to the ground and head straight for the train station.  
  
--At Train station-  
  
I look out the window of the soon to be departing train and laugh quietly to myself as I realize there's no way that Marik can stop me. How could he ever think he could stop me? How could he think he could ever really control my life? I'm free, finally free.  
  
And yet I can feel a slight pain in my heart. I know I loved my Yami, but how could I ever be with someone so cruel. I know I'd find out if I go back, but I can't I just can't handle anymore. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back.  
  
[[So you think you can stop me  
  
And spin my life]]  
  
~*~*~Ryou's POV~*~*~  
  
The hospital has resorted to having to strap me to the bed now, but as soon as I'm able to leave I will and I will find you Bakura...My Yami...My love. I cannot believe you left me...you confess that you loved me, you said that you loved me and yet you left me, thinking it would be best! How could you leave me...without you I have no reason to live  
  
Oh Bakura just you wait, soon I will be able to leave and when I do I will find you and I will never let you leave me again. I love you so much I just cannot let you go, I need you too much to just have you leave me because you think you will hurt me. And yet you leaving me has caused me more pain than anything you've ever done before. For that reason I must find you to get rid of this pain.  
  
Oh Bakura I love you so much how could you leave me?  
  
[[So you think you can love me  
  
And leave me to die]]  
  
~*~*~Yugi's POV~*~*~  
  
I continue to run, faster and faster. I keep hoping that if I run fast enough the memories'll stop. I keep wishing they'll just leave me be...why do they do this to me? And then to make me believe that my love has come back!? I'm going to get away! Away from all of this. They can't do this! I won't let them, I'm getting out!  
  
[[Oh baby  
  
Can't do this to me baby  
  
Just gotta get out  
  
Just gotta get right out of here]]  
  
**************************************  
  
-Nm- "Wow Yami finally realized it"  
  
-Ym- "Yep it hit him like a semi"  
  
-Semi runs Yami over-  
  
-Nm and Ym- "um..." -look over at semi and see Bakura and Marik dancing on top singing 'We are the Champions'-  
  
-Yugi- "Yami! Are you okay?"  
  
-Yami- "Ow...ow...ow"  
  
-Ym- "What are you worried about he's already dead"  
  
-Yugi looks at authors- "So where's my and Yami's plot?"  
  
-Ym- "Sure you do"  
  
-Yugi- "We don't have a plot"  
  
-Nm- "Of course you do"  
  
-Yugi- "We don't have a plot"  
  
-Ym- "It's not our fault! Blame the plot machine" -points a plot machine-  
  
-Plot Machine- *ping ping* "no plot no plot"  
  
-Yugi- "See! Told you!"  
  
-Ym- "Stupid plot machine"  
  
-Nm- "When did we get a plot machine"  
  
-Ym- "Our bata's gave it to us for a present...yes they love us so much"  
  
-Plot machine shines light on authors foreheads- "Insert brain here"  
  
-Ym and Nm- "HEY!" -tackle plot Machine-  
  
-Yugi- "uh...read and review...I think..." 


	7. Nothing really Matters

-plot machine in corner- "STILL NO PLOT! STILL NOT PLOT!"  
  
-Ym and Nm- "Just get to the fic!"  
  
-Disclaimer- "Read others"  
  
*************************************  
  
[[Oh yeah  
  
Oh yeah]]  
  
Bakura stood alone in that place, that place unknown. He just stared in front of him. It didn't matter where he went because he knew that which ever direction he turned Ryou would always be in front of him.  
  
Ryou sat in the 'comfy' bed inside of the dark hospital. He stared out the window as if he could see what he wanted. And he repeated to himself, "I'll find you Bakura. No matter where you go I'm going to find you"  
  
[[Nothing really matters  
  
Anyone can see]]  
  
Marik sat alone in the dark bar once again, and yet it was a little reassuring to him, as he slowly drank away those feelings he still has. He is once again him and his emotions are confined, trapped inside of that little brown bottle.  
  
Malik was finally free. He was finally away from the torment, and yet he seemed to be stuck in his own cage confusion. But as much as he wanted to sort it all out he just couldn't go back to that life, that pain, that love, that dakrness.  
  
[[Nothing really matter]]  
  
Yami stood there alone as watched his lost Hikari, and he knows that he is the one that pushed his little light into that void of chaos. He knows that he is the reason that Yugi runs, and he cannot follow, he can never follow.  
  
Yugi ran. Ran away from his past, ran away from his memories, his life of pain and confusion, ran from his Yami, his love, his everything. And he continued running away, never stopping. And he ran from his reality. He simply ran.  
  
[[Nothing really matters  
  
To me..]]  
  
And now we end our tale of the three lost lights. One is shining just that much brighter with the new hope of finding love. Another is still barely flickering, refusing to stop its glow. And the last had faded out completely, having no more hope of escape. But one thing's for certain, all three will always run...  
  
[[Anyway the wind blows]]  
  
*******************************************  
  
-Ym and Nm- "It's...it's......"  
  
-Yugi sighs- "It's finished"  
  
-Ym and Nm- "Gasp!" (Yes we really did say that outloud)  
  
-Ym- "Wow..."  
  
-Nm- "K time to do the sequel"  
  
-Ym- "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" -starts choking Nm- "No sequel!!!"  
  
-Nm- "It was your idea!!!"  
  
-Ym sulks- "but you're leaving"  
  
-Nm- "So I'm coming back"  
  
-Plot machine- "Sequel won't have plot! Sequel won't have plot!"  
  
-Nm and Ym pull out hammers and power tools- "THAT'S IT PLOT MACHINE!!! ROUND TWO!!"  
  
-Yugi-"right...review if you want a sequel...if there's anything left of the plot machine"  
  
-authors in background- "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NO PLOT THIS PLOT MACHINE!!!!!!" -TWHACK!-  
  
-Yugi- "...I fear for my life..." 


End file.
